


Every Star In The Sky (Is Taking Aim At Your Eyes Like A Spotlight)

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: They guy behind the music counter was wrong, and Sam tries to help Castiel out.  After he's done laughing of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where Castiel is learning to be more human and trying to figure out how to deal with his growing human emotions. The problem with that is that Castiel tries to deal with them Winchester style

 

“You are sure this music will send the right idea?”

“Man, this is classic. You can’t go wrong with it. I’m telling you, play a little of this and you’ll be fine.”

Castiel looked at the young man behind the counter of the music store and nodded. “Thank you my friend. You have just been of great service.”

“Um, sure man. Anytime.”

Castiel walked out of the store with a new idea of how to win Dean’s affection and this time, it was without the help of any of the people Castiel thought of as human friends.

 

When the car started Dean stared at the radio and looked back at Sam.  
_  
Close your eyes I want to ride the skies in my sweet dreams._ The tape crooned.

“What the hell did you do?” He ejected the tape that still clearly said Black Sabbath and threw it on the floor.

“Don’t look at me man. I know better than to mess with the music. I’ve got to listen to it too.” Sam said in his defense.

Dean grabbed a Metallica tape and pushed it in, but they were just out of the parking lot before it all went wrong again.

_I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you._

Dean pushed it out and frowned, hitting the radio station.

_I don’t know how to leave you and I’ll never let you fall ... And I don’t know how you do it, making love, out of nothing at all._

“Sam, this isn’t funny.”

“Dean, I swear to God I did not mess with the radio.”

_I can make all your demons be gone, but I’m never gonna make it without you. Do you really want to see me crawl, and I’m never gonna make it like you do, making love out of nothing at all._

“Then who else would have?”

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said as he popped into the back seat. “Hello Samuel.”

Sam started laughing then and Dean just stared at his brother. “Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean?” He managed to croak out but there were tears in his eyes as he did so.

“What the hell?”

_You can take the darkness from the pit of the night and turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright._

“Nothing. I just. Pull over man. I need to get out.”

Dean pulled over at the first decent turn off and Sam was out of the car a second later, staggering a few steps away before he put his hands on his knees and continued to laugh hysterically.

“Something urgent Cas, because I got to find out what’s wrong with Sam?’

“Nothing urgent. Let me talk to him.”

 

Castiel showed up at Sam’s side and stared at the laughing Winchester. He was about to ask what had happened when Sam looked up at him, a large grin on his face.

“Air Supply?”

“The man at the store said it was sure to make my feelings known.”

Sam shook his head. “Cas, this is insane. It’s Dean you’re talking about.”

“Do you not understand why I desire him so much Samuel? You know his heart better than anyone.”

Sam nodded and there was something softer in that smile. “I do Cas. I understand, but this is Dean. Do you really think my brother wants songs declared in his name? Or beds covered in feathers or to be wined and dined?”

“I am just trying to do what most humans do Samuel.”

“I know Cas. But you’re an angel of the Lord and Dean isn’t an average guy. What do you think he really wants?”

“Dean is… he is a man of action.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah he is.”

Castiel nodded, then took off without another comment.

Sam got back in the car, his laughter tamed as he sat next to his brother.

“Where did Cas go?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“What was he here for then?”

Sam looked at Dean for a moment and sighed. “You know he thinks a lot of you.”

“Um, yeah, okay.” Dean said, sighing as he popped in another tape and it was actually CCR instead of Air Supply.

“Just … next time he shows us, pay attention. He’s trying to talk to you.”

“Yeah sure Sammy. Whatever.”

Sam stared out the window and shook his head. If the two didn’t get their act together soon he was going to lock them in Bobby’s panic room until they figure it all out. Consider the phone call he’d recently got from the hunter in regards to a certain angelic Romeo, he didn’t think Bobby would mind.


End file.
